RGM-99 Jasto
|developed into= |variants=RGM-99CH Jasto Modify |combine= |unit type=Mass Production General-use Mobile Suit |cost= |launched=Late UC.0097 |destroyed= |operators=Earth Federation Forces 5th Special Operations Wing "Closed Hand" |known pilots= |height=18.7 meters |weight=29.8 metric tons |power plant=Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |propulsion=Main Thrusters |fixed armaments=x2 - 60mm Vulcans x1 - Beam Saber |optional fixed armaments=x2 - Head-mounted Vulcan Blocs |handheld armaments=x1 - 64-round Beam Rifle x1 - Shrapnel Bazooka x1 - Shield |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=Birdlime Launcher |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=Titanium Alloy |accommodation=in upper torso; pilot seat only |affiliation=Earth Federation Forces 5th Special Operations Wing "Closed Hand" |universe=Universal Century |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam The Phi |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The RGM-99 Jasto is a proposed Mass Production Mobile Suit developed by the Earth Federation Forces and the latest in the RGM line. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam The Phi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jasto is one of many Mobile Suits designed and produced in a bid to replace the aging as the main Mobile suit of the Federation. In an attempt to shift over Mobile suit production from the independent , the Earth Federation Forces themselves built the Jasto as the first step in ending the Federation's relations with the company. As such, the Jasto, while using the Jegan as a base, mainly incorporates technologies owned primarily by the Federation, with the most prominent source of parts coming from the much older . In an attempt to be cost effective, the Jasto lacks many features that have become mainstays in modern mobile suits. It lacks a number of camera beyond that of basic front-side-back facing ones, resulting in limited viewing range and the use of a more archaic screen system instead of the standardized 360 degree panoramic screen cockpit. Most of its performance is shared with the GM III, with the only stat weighed in its favor being its overall weight, due to the use of titanium alloy for most of its armor and inner frame. Armaments Special Features & Equipment History The Jasto was entered into consideration as one of many Mobile suits competing to become the main mobile suit used by the Federation, fighting primarily against Anaheim Electronics's line of mobile suits. As part of its testing, several Jastos were manufactured and sent off to various active duty forces for collecting combat data. One set was delivered to the 5th Special Operations Wing "Closed Hand", who customized a handful of the received units into the RGM-99CH Jasto Modify. Due to how the Jasto was planned out and built with inferior technologies, and had performance stats comparable to early Mobile suits, the Jasto quickly fell out of the running and became only a footnote in the RGM series. Fortunately, most other mobile suits competing also fell out due to how none were cost effective for the Federation, resulting in the Jegan's continued service. By UC.0099, the only EFF unit using the Jasto was Closed Hand and, even then, it was only their modified variant. Trivia